Words
by Missingno.Gold
Summary: Every time you say a word it comes to life for just one moment. Every time you write a word it is preserved for eternity. A collection of drabbles based around a random word.
1. Chapter 1: Bleak

**Words**

**A/N: **A collection of drabbles based on random words.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bleak

Ryou never liked the dark. It was intimidating, lonely and reminded him of his less than friendly darker half. Of just how alone he was, in his apartment. But most of all, it reminded him of the sad, empty feeling he had every time he was forced to move schools. Of how the future would always look bleak when he tried to make some friends, but then realised that they would be put into comas like everyone else. Alone and dejected, Ryou turned to the only thing that could help him. He wrote letters to the sister who wasn't around.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Witness

**Words**

Chapter 2: Witness

* * *

Very few people knew for sure what Jonouchi's father was really like. What they did know was that they definitely did not want to be around him for longer than they absolutely had to. Which is why Jonouchi was lucky he had Honda for a friend. Honda was always there for him, whether Jonouchi wanted him to be or not, and was a witness of how far the blonde had come since his start as the son of an alcoholic, and a gang member. Yugi and the others were good and loyal friends, but none were as close as Honda.


	3. Chapter 3: Rhythm

**Words**

Chapter 3: Rhythm

* * *

Anzu was teaching Shizuka to dance. Not being able to see for so long would have helped her ability to sense rhythm, which in turn would help her dancing. That was why she was wearing a blindfold. Unfortunately, being effectively blind also had its obvious disadvantages, as they found out when Shizuka's shoelaces came undone and, tripping over them with her arms flailing out wildly, she fell right on top of Anzu. This led to a very odd tickle fight, with both girls screaming with laughter. When they finally stopped, they were met with the confused faces of their friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Cow

Words

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update, my computer crashed. And it might keep doing that, so if I update quite slowly, you know why. This one contains a bit of implied RibbonShipping, just to warn you, and since Miho didn't really have a character in the manga; I just made it up. So she may seem a little out of character if you've watched 'Season Zero'.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cow

Cows are irritating creatures. So are little children. Especially if the former is small and made of metal, while the latter is repeatedly bashing you over the head with it. In short, that was what was currently happening to Miho Nosaka. She had no idea how Honda had turned the tables on her and convinced her to look after Johji, his annoying nephew, while he went out with Jounouchi; but she knew that she would do the same thing for all of her friends if they needed it. Because they were friends, and that was what friendship was all about.


	5. Chapter 5: Different

Words

Chapter 5: Different

Different. If things had been different, Rebecca Hopkins might not have been a child genius. She might never had met Yugi. She might have had a _close_ to normal life. But was that what she wanted? She didn't know, she didn't care.

Different. If things had been different, Ryuuji Otogi might not have been the owner of a successful game store. He might have been dead by now. But he wasn't, so it didn't matter.

One night, both of them made a silent pact to cherish their friends, in honour of what might have been, if things had been

Different.


	6. Chapter 6: Delirious

Words

Chapter 6: Delirious

**A/N: It seems that my random word generator is acting strangely. So, to the 5 or so people who are reading this, if you could give me words or characters, it would really help me out. Thank you! insert smiley of your choice here**

* * *

It was hard to see, even harder to speak. Marik was feeling increasingly ill as time went on. It was very fuzzy in here, and he did not like it at all; although at least he could finally appreciate the taste of water. Cold water that soothed his aching head. But it didn't do much for the strange images floating around him. He knew he was hallucinating, which just made things worse. If he could just zone out, allow the fever to take hold of him, he would lose consciousness. A welcome thought, but impossible. He had to stay awake.


	7. Chapter 7: Coat

**Words**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up… Thanks to Blue Eyes Illusionist for giving me the word for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Coat**  
**

There was a coat hung up in the passage. It was an odd coat, contrasting completely with the otherwise solemn atmosphere. There was a little bit of mud on the side, where the owner had been pushed over. Fighting for you, of course. It was always for you. That was, of course, not your fault. You were just too nice to stick up for yourself, too amazingly, ridiculously nice.

The coat that was on the bed was grey with dust. You didn't know why you kept it after all this time. It didn't really matter. It _was_ a nice coat.


End file.
